


Of Adulation, Adoration, and Ardor

by sparkyzebo



Series: After The Metro [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Correct Opinions About Pineapple Pizza, Other, Scars, Sexual Content, Squid Form Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyzebo/pseuds/sparkyzebo
Summary: Three, Callie, and Marie love each other in different ways.
Relationships: Agent 3/Callie (Splatoon), Agent 3/Marie (Splatoon)
Series: After The Metro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461082
Kudos: 11





	1. Adulation

Three got up when Callie did only a few hours later and despite the lack of sleep Callie found herself running late for something or another. She showered and grabbed something off the kitchen counter to eat on the way as she raced out the door, not even bothering to lock it in her haste. 

Three let out a sigh and locked it shut before deciding that coffee, at the least, was in order. Their stomach growled.

Maybe an actual breakfast before they needed to go do things today was in order as well. 

They had been over enough times by now to know where everything was. Once they had the coffee going, their rummaging was more for the sake of figuring out what they wanted than trying to find out where everything was.

They opened the fridge scratching the bandage Callie had put over their eye while they looked around. The cousins had a full carton of eggs. An omelette sounded good.

Three began to pull out the various items for making breakfast when their ears twitched at the muffled sound of someone walking into the kitchen.

They cracked some eggs into a bowl with milk and started whisking before they spoke.

"You're up rather late. Day off?" They asked as they heard Marie take a seat at the counter.

"Yeah for the next couple days actually. Marina and Pearl wanted some input for the renovations." She replied leaning against the counter with her chin in her hands.

Three grumbled about how ridiculous the renovations were in the first place.

"You didn't have to agree Three. It _was_ your choice after all." Marie said before making her way over to the cupboard across from Three.

Three figured she was probably grabbing mugs for the coffee. It should be about done by now.

"Why would I say no to a _free_ overhaul of my shitty apartment? I just didn't think it'd be so extensive."

"Which is why I'm going to talk with Pearl and Marina today. You should come." She said walking toward them. 

They stiffened remembering that she still didn't know what had happened last night. And that she'd probably see the bandage.

Shit.

She sat a mug down next to them still not looking at them yet instead staring down into the dark almost black liquid.

Marie said nothing for a few moments opting to instead take a long drink from her own mug.

"Thank you."

She hummed in acknowledgement, the mug still clasped in her hands.

"I don't want ketchup on mine." She said after a beat.

"The hell? What makes you think I'm making you one?"

"Well are you?" She asked innocently. Three didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking.

And that she was right.

"I wasn't not _not_ going to make you one." They murmured turning completely away from her, their face flushing. Their bandaged eye momentarily forgotten.

They heard her chuckle in response and they turned back to the pan so they didn't accidentally fuck up breakfast.

They waited wondering if Marie would say something about their eye.

"You can relax Three. I'm not going to pry if you don't want me to but at least let me take a look at it and see if it needs to be bandaged again. Your ink soaked through it if you haven't checked yet." She said setting her mug down beside Three's equally dark mugful of coffee.

They hadn't checked yet. It throbbed still but it wasn't anything they couldn't ignore.

"I- thanks Marie. After we eat can you…?" They trailed off.

"I wouldn't have offered if the answer was going to be no."

Three flipped the omelette in the pan. It was almost done and, thankfully, not burnt.

They reached over to where Marie was standing beside them quietly watching them cook and grabbing their mug taking a sip.

Despite the color it was sweet. As much as they liked to down what people assumed was straight black coffee they couldn't stand it if it was entirely bitter.

They didn't even ask her to. Briefly they wondered when Marie would've even noticed how they like their coffee but decided not to ask. It was just one of those Marie things to notice details like that in people.

According to Callie, Marie had an almost encyclopedic knowledge on Four at this point. Three smiled a bit at that. It was nice that she was interested in someone despite all that had happened.

Someone that they hoped was better than them.

“What’s on your mind? It’s not like you to smile for no reason.” She said, finishing her cup.

“Nothing in particular. Just thinking.” They replied before flipping their breakfast onto plates beside them and turning off the stove.

“Let's eat.”

Breakfast was mostly quiet between the two of them aside from the scrape of silverware on plates and Marie refilling both her cup and Three’s. She offered to clean the kitchen and shooed Three to go wait on the couch with the first aid kit.

“Your couch is too soft. How they hell do you guys ever relax on the damn thing.” Three grumbled instead taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the offending furniture.

“Quit whining. I’ll be in, in a minute.” She called from the kitchen.

They grumbled a bit but remained quiet. 

She came into the living room not too long later and took a seat next to Three.

"Come here let me take a look." She said and they scooted closer.

Slowly she peeled off the blue soaked bandage. It wasn't damp letting them know it had dried at least.

"It's closed doesn't look like it'll be bleeding anymore. The cuts aren't deep either. Let me wipe it off. You don't need to rebandage it unless you want too." She murmured before wiping their eye with a few swabs to get rid of the gunk and caked ink.

It was slight, almost unnoticeable, but she noticed them flinch at the contact. She decided not to point it out.

"There I'm done."

"Thanks." Three leaned back on the edge of the couch with a weary sigh,"What time is it?"

"Still early enough for you to go play Turf and too early for you to work at GrizzCo."

"That's helpful, thanks Marie." They let out an annoyed huff.

"Hey I try, but seriously it's barely lunch. Come see Marina and Pearl with me. They don't hate you."

"Or I could sleep until I have to go to GrizzCo." They said crossing their arms.

"Since when do you sleep a responsible amount of hours?"

"Since when do you?"

They both fell silent at that glaring at the other until they both cracked a grin but it was Three that laughed first.

"Alright alright, I'll consider it. But might I convince you of a better use of time?"

She raised a brow at that. And crossed her arms a small barely there smile forming.

"And just what," she climbed into their lap cupping the side of their face without the scar,"do you have in mind?"

They wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her closer placing a few chaste kisses to her lips. 

"Make out a little. Maybe more." They murmured in between kisses to the column of her throat.

"Mhm, that sounds nice," she replied leaning her head back to give them more access,"And like you want me to miss meeting up with Pearl and Marina."

"Hmm, maybe." They replied.

" _Three_."

It was sharp enough to give them pause. And they stopped to look up at her.

She had a pensive look on her face. Her usual smirk was replaced by a thin tight line. Even with her tentacles down instead of tied up as they usually were she looked intimidating.

She held their gaze for a few tense moments before they saw the corner of her mouth quirk up. They grinned back and felt a warmth start to pool in their stomach and the beginnings of their tentacle unsheathing.

"I don't think I told you to stop." She purred and tipped their chin up so that they’d have to make eye contact.

So that’s what she was in the mood for. They went back to her throat moving between there and feather light kisses to her mouth. As much as they wanted to have this go for a while they desperately wanted her skin on theirs. Callie cuddling them the night before made them acutely aware of how much they wanted it still.

Marie must have gotten the hint because she gently pushed them away from her to flick her shirt off and tug theirs off as well. Before tugging them back in for a kiss skin on skin.

They felt Marie begin to grind down into their crotch arms wrapping around their neck. She nipped the corner of their mouth with the tip of her beak until they opened it deepening their kiss.

Three felt pleasantly warm and very satisfied with how this was going. Better than dicking around doing nothing until they had to go be a functioning member of society. 

They snaked their hand up between them to cup one of Marie's breasts. They felt her moan into their mouth when they flicked her nipple. 

Abruptly she pulled away from Three again to their brief annoyance. They leaned forward trying to get her lip back on theirs.

She pushed them back roughly into the couch that Three was already pressed against before making her way down their body moving off their lap in the process. 

Marie left a few marks along their neck but skirted past their small chest before placing nips along the muscles of their abdomen. 

"Having fun?" They quipped, but it came out breathy and lacked the playful bite it usually had.

Marie responded with a harder bite on their side that made Three jump and shudder. The bulge in their shorts throbbed when she finally came face to face with it.

Marie placed a kiss to it through their shorts and watched it writhe from the barely there stimulation. She wasted no time pulling their shorts and underwear off after they lifted themselves enough for it to be removed.

They were fully unsheathed at this point. The deep blue of their ink had started to lighten, turning a greenish tint as their original color started to fade back in reflected in the bluish green in their tentacle now. Marie hovered above it her mouth just barely out of reach of the straining tip. Her off white tentacles framing her face as she took it in with half lidded eyes. Three could feel her warm breath on it and the only thing that kept them from thrusting directly into her mouth was that they didn't want to choke her.

Briefly the thought crossed their mind but Marie's punishment for it would be tortuous right now.

Another time.

They huffed when Marie moved away from their length to curl into their side. They glared at her from the corner of their eye.

"What's wrong? Judd got your tongue?" She said sweetly, her signature smirk giving away her true intentions, tracing a single finger along the length of them expertly moving so that it couldn't curl around it.

"You know damn well what's wrong." Three mumbled with a huff.

"Sorry, today may be my day off but I _do_ need my voice this week and taking that monster isn't going to happen." She said, finally wrapping her hand around the base of them and giving a quick tug. "But you like hearing that don't you?"

Three bit back a moan, their beak digging into their upper lip.

"Well it is, ah, one of my few good assets." They said finally getting some relief at the now slow stroking.

Marie kissed the side of their face just below the scar on their eye.

"Nonsense, you have more than a few. This one ain't bad though."

"Debatable."

Three fell silent after that. The only noise an occasional soft involuntary moan.

They almost growled when Marie stood up. Not at the lack of the handjob but the lack of skin on skin contact.

Did they fuck up? It's all they ever did so probably.

Cod damn they were being clingy. But now that they were being touched they didn't want it to stop. 

"I'm getting towels. I don't want to clean our mess out of the carpet." She said her mouth a thin line, and Three felt their ears droop.

Marie had gone from teasing and holding them to angry. They said the truth though. Outside of agent work Three was kind of a fuck up. Hell they even fucked that up too on occasion.

She came back a few moments later with some towels and sat them next to them.

"Hey Marie…." They trailed off not sure what to say. 

She didn't respond immediately instead opting to spread the towels out underneath and around them gently nudging Three to the side when she needed to get the towels underneath them. 

When she was done she stood in front of them wearing her underwear still. The bulge in her crotch slightly squirming and saturated a lime green fluid.

She was so close that if Three leaned forward their mouth would be on it. But they held back waiting to see what exactly the older inkling had in store for them.

They didn’t have to wait long, after a beat Marie removed her underwear dropping them to the side. Her tentacle on full display. The lime green appendage gently curled into her thigh. The amount of fluid leaking from the tip more than indicating her arousal.

Three felt themself swallow hard as Marie looked down at them with a hard stare. Abruptly she leaned down and pressed herself flush to them. Their tentacle wrapped eagerly around hers. They let out a moan at the friction only for it to be cut off by Maire roughly covering their mouth with her own. She pushed them back against the couch exploring their mouth letting her tongue dance across the sharp edges of their fangs and beak. Three felt the taste of copper in their mouth but whether it was from them or Marie they couldn’t tell even when she pulled back a string of salvia breaking between the two as she did.

“I’d like to think I’m pretty patient,” she leaned up, uncoiling her tentacle from theirs and lining herself up with the tip,” I’d like to think I’ve respected your privacy and why you feel the way you do about some things.” She dropped down slowly descending onto the first couple inches with a sigh.

“But Three,” she sunk down lower and they bite their lip as she did,”I’m tired of you not realizing that you’re not a bad person.”

“I don’t know how to get through to you that you’re good Three.” She sunk all the way down on them with gasp curling into them her hands balled into fists.

“Not just as an agent but as a person.” She said slowly moving her hips.

Three felt like shit. Even as they moved their hips in tandem with hers. Even as the words stopped and their mouths clashed together again no longer worrying about being mindful of fangs and beaks. Even as they watched Marie arch against them and felt the slick liquid shoot onto their stomach between them. Hell, even when they felt their own arousal reach a fever pitch and came inside her. They couldn’t shake the feeling that they had messed up.

The two of them laid there in the aftermath. Three slumped against the couch with Marie on top of them as she panted into the crook of their neck as they both caught their breath. Even when their breathing returned to normal neither said anything for a long while.

“Hey Marie?” Three said.

She didn’t verbally answer but let out a noncommittal noise to let them know she heard.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better, I promise.”

She sighed,”Don’t apologize, just know you have people who care. We’re here if you need us. Okay?”

“Yeah.” The two fell silent after that.

They stayed like that for a few more moments. Marie slowly and contentedly rubbing their arm. The two of them didn’t bother moving until Three finally felt their tentacle start to resheathe. They felt Marie shiver as it left her, the fluid falling onto the towels below them in the process.

“Ugh, there’s so much. I need a shower.” Marie grumbled as they finally moved off of Three to sit beside them.

“We could’ve used a condom.” They said leaning over and nipping the tip of her ear. It flicked up a bit in surprise..

“Didn’t have any. Besides, it's not like we needed them today, no real rush.”

Three raised an eyebrow at that. Marie was the type to always be prepared. Even if she didn’t necessarily need it. Briefly they wondered if her and Agent Four were involved but from what Callie had told them that didn’t seem to be the case yet.

They shrugged it off. Three supposed it just slipped her mind with everything that had been going on. Between Callie’s squidnapping and the almost end of the world by a coddman telephone that’d be enough to throw anyone off their game.

“Hey, you look like you’re thinking too hard about something.” Marie said leaning into their side.

“It’s nothing really. Our Agent work is just ridiculous sometimes.”

“Yeah," she agreed,“Come on, let's go take a shower.”

They let out a groan,“I’m just gonna go work at GrizzCo and get dirty again. It’s not like I need to bathe now.

Marie pinched the bridge of their nose. Callie said she did that when someone was about to give her headache. Seeing as how often she’s done that when telling Three to ‘get in the coddamn tub’ they were pretty sure she was going to have one soon.

“You can’t seriously tell me you’ve gone places after having fucked without cleaning yourself at least a little.”

“Come on, going out covered in another person’s bodily fluids is gross. You have to wipe it off. Bathing more than every few days is just tedious. Besides, I bathed yesterday. I don’t need to bathe again until at least tonight.” Three replied.

For good measure they even took one of the towels and wiped some of it off their stomach and chest.

“You’re getting in the shower but for the sake of me not having a migraine for the rest of the day come clean up the mess you made then.” She said spreading her legs and motioning them to where the bluish green mess was still dripping from her.

“I’m not, but that is one mess I’ll gladly clean up.” They replied moving in between her thighs.

Marie did in fact get them into the tub much to their annoyance and did get them out the door in enough time to meet up with Off The Hook. As much as they grumbled for the rest of the day they can’t say it had been bad.


	2. Adoration

"Congrats on Three not having to couch surf anymore!" Callie exclaimed, popping open a bottle of sparkling cider.

They huffed but couldn't keep the faint smile off their face from Callie's exuberance. They looked over and saw that even Marie was sporting an actual smile and not her typical smirk.

"Sure, if you want to call me bumming at your apartment and here at the cabin for the past few weeks couch surfing."

"Now that I think about it," Marie chimed in,"Three never actually slept on a couch."

Callie lightly shoved her cousin, her cheeks puffed in mock anger. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well you were right about Three bumming at our place more than they usually do." She said, pouring a glass both for herself and Callie before Cap'n Cuttlefish beside her.

"Hey, I thought I was welcome!" Three said deciding to pour their own glass when Marie offered.

"Never said you weren't." She replied and handed them the bottle.

"You're always welcome at the cabin Three." Cuttlefish said.

"Thanks Gramps, glad one Cuttlefish wants to keep me out of the cold and rain." Three bemoaned.

"Oh shut it. You could've always stayed at Pearl's mansion too." Callie said.

Three sobered up a bit at that. And found themself rubbing the back of their neck in embarrassment.

"I know that but, uh, it's complicated. I just preferred staying with you." They finished lamely.

Callie rounded the small table to hug them, throwing her arms around their neck and pulling them to her chest. "Aww Three, you do care."

They felt their face and the tips of their ears heat up and by the sound of Marie's snickering they were probably bright green.

Fuck.

Four chose that time to, thankfully, slide open the door balancing a stack of pizza boxes with a bag perched on top in one arm while holding the door open.

“Hey food’s here!” They chirped leaving the door open for Sheldon to pop in behind them.

“Good evening all of you!” Sheldon said as he went inside and took a seat beside Three.

Three greeted them and gently patted the top of Sheldon's head while Four rounded the table and sat the food down onto the end of it before sitting next to Marie.

Three caught the look Marie shot Callie. Callie just smiled and waggled her eyebrows before greeting Four and Sheldon enthusiastically.

"Four what all did you bring?" Callie asked, grabbing the bag on top and looking through it.

"Ah, well I just grabbed a few pizzas and some Schwaffles from Crusty Sean's before he closed."

"Looks like more than a few." Marie observed after Callie pulled out at least a dozen neatly wrapped schwaffles.

"I wanted to make sure there were enough." They replied not meeting anyone's eye. Their face having a light dusting of their ink color.

Three watched the two of them taking a sip of their drink but decided not to say anything. Four was the nervous type according to Callie and they could see it. They seemed a bit sheepish around Marie, stuttering occasionally and taking Marie’s teasing in stride.

Marie’s teasing wasn’t malicious though, it seemed more like she was doing it for her own amusement. 

Hell even Three couldn’t deny that it was kind of cute watching the two of them.

"... which do you prefer Three?" Four had asked.

"Sorry, what was that?" They asked having zoned out a bit.

"I was asking what kind of pizza you prefer? I got some with pineapple too."

"Pineapple pizza is the best pizza." Callie said.

"Debatable." Marie muttered.

"Pineapple pizza sucks ass, but it's pizza so...," they flipped open a box and sure enough the first box had pineapple pizza and proceeded to eat a slice.

The pineapple was too warm and stringy from having been cooked and sweeter than it had any right to be.

"Um, you don't have to eat that, there's more pizza." Four said looking mildly concerned.

"Yeah, and I'm going to eat that too. Pizza is one of the few foods that even when it's shit it's still good." Three said before taking another bite.

"I don't think that's right." Four said.

"It's not, but it's harmless so there's no use arguing. They've been doing this for years." Marie explained before unwrapping a schwaffle and eating it, a pleased look on her face.

Three watched Four eye her for a beat longer than necessary before turning back to the rest of the group.

The night waded on for a while as food and drinks were passed around. Most of it being devoured by three of the four agents present. As the eating wound down the conversation started to pick back up.

… Well, more like _Sheldon_ had decided to start talking when someone mentioned weapons and hadn't stopped.

As much as Three loved and respected Sheldon he just didn't know when to _shut up_.

"Hey, hey Sheldon that's great but how about we continue this tomorrow?" Four said, their tone clipped.

Unfazed by what they said or just not showing it Sheldon sped through his last statement and gave a curt nod. 

"Well it's getting late I should head home. Good night you guys." The short horseshoe crab said before popping up and heading to the door.

The remaining inklings gave a sigh of relief. 

"He's right. We should probably head home it's getting late." Four said.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Gramps." Marie said getting up with Four following after.

Callie remained seated next to Three. 

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Nothing! I, uh, was going to go patrol around Octo Canyon there's something I wanted to check out." She stammered.

Marie raised an eyebrow crossing her arms while Four's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Callie, look I-"

"I'll go with her. I've been meaning to check on the launch pads here anyway." Three said getting up and stretching.

Marie sighed and shook her head. "Alright. Just stay safe. Both of you."

The two of them headed out leaving Three, Callie, and Gramps. 

The old squid hobbled to his feet reaching for his cane.

"I've had a long day. If you both are going on patrol I'm heading to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow." He said before bidding them goodnight and shooing them both out of the cabin after Callie grabbed her gear.

It was well into the night when they stepped outside, stars shining and the moon full. The two of them walked a ways from the cabin, far enough to avoid being overheard by Gramps. Three stopped near the launch pad overlooking the edge of the outpost.

It was a long drop down. And into water so deep an inkling or octoling that fell in was a goner without a respawn point.

"So," Three began," For an up and coming actress that was a shitty performance."

"That bad, huh." Callie said. Despite the phrasing it wasn't a question.

Three took a seat letting their legs dangle over the edge and patted the space next to them. The idol took a seat beside them bumping her shoulder with theirs.

"You're just a bad liar when it comes to things you care about. That's all." Three said.

"I hate this." She said.

"I know. It's getting better though."

"I guess." She mumbled.

Three fell silent for a moment before deciding that maybe Callie needed something a bit light hearted.

They wrapped their arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Three what-"

"Or maybe you just wanted to be alone with yours truly." They gestured towards themself with a grin.

The muffled snort that turned into a full blown laugh might as well have been the Inkantation for how worth it it was to Three.

"Was that your try at seducing me?" She asked once her laughing subsided.

"Hell no, I just wanted to make you laugh." They said and immediately looked away when she turned to face them.

Three only looked up when they felt her lips pressed to the corner of their mouth. And turned away just as quickly when it was over.

"Thanks Three. I appreciate it." She whispered and Three felt the tips of their ears burn from the rush of ink there for the second time that day.

Cod, when the hell did they start getting so sappy?

"No problem. Feel free to laugh at your badass neighborhood agent when you feel down."

"If by badass you mean smelly and really edgy then yeah, anytime."

"Hey I've smelled way better recently!" Three said with a huff. They couldn't deny the edgy claim though.

Their cape was definitely _badass_ though.

"How much of you smelling better was because of Marie forcing you into the tub more than once a week?" Callie asked.

"That doesn't matter because bathing more than every couple of days is still a waste of time." Three said which got them a shake of Callie's head in response.

That is until she leaned in closer pressing herself into them, resting her head in the crook of their neck. She sat her other arm on their chest toying with the button clasp of their cape.

"Uh, Callie?"

"Hey, I know it's getting late and that we should actually check the launch pads but can you just hold me for a bit? Please?" She whispered. 

Three didn't answer and found themself snaking an arm around her waist while they laid there for a bit. Letting the warmth and the soft up and down motion of breathing from the older squid lull them into a sense of calm.

They felt themself slowly blink as the calm started to turn into fatigue and Three realized how _tired_ they actually were.

When was the last time they slept? It wasn't the previous past night. They had another nightmare and decided to stay up. Then they had worked at GrizzCo most of the day. Marie had made them take a shower before tonight when they got back….

They tried to sit up and felt the Callie's grip on them tighten.

"You've had a long day. You can sleep Three."

That sounded good. And Callie was so warm compared to the night air.

In the back of their mind they worried Callie would use this as an excuse to run and get the shades but the looming unconscious won out and they fell asleep next to the idol.

They awoke with a start shooting up. Shit, how long had they been asleep?

"You've only been asleep for half an hour." Callie said gently rubbing their shoulder.

Oh, okay. That wasn't bad. Callie was a trained agent too. This was fine.

"Hey, we can check the launch pads and head back to my place. Okay?"

They nodded, "Y-yeah."

Three stood up removing themself from Callie's embrace and walked over to the launch pad. With a quick inspection they deemed it okay and motioned for Callie to come with them so they could jump to the next sector.

It didn't take them long to get to Sector 2 and repeat the process. Or Sector 3 but it was there when Three said they should turn around.

"Don't trust me that close to Cephalon HQ?" She asked.

Three didn't respond immediately and thankfully they didn't need to.

"It's fine." Her voice faintly quivered as she continued,"I don't either."

The two of them made their way back to Cuttlefish Cabin in record time. Three went and stashed Callie's Roller while she waited outside so as to not wake Gramps. Three had always been light on their feet.

With that done the two of them popped through the sewer grate back into the Square.

The quietness of the Square this late at night was almost unnerving with how packed and bustling with life it usually was. Seeing it devoid of people and almost silent except for the far off sounds of people and distant vehicles would've left Three jumpy if they hadn't become accustomed to late night patrols.

"This is really creepy." Callie said as they walked out of the usually busy hub.

"You get used to it. Are you driving or me?" Three asked as they approached her car.

"I am. Something tells me you haven't slept more than what you did by the cabin." She said while pulling out her keys.

Three was silently thanking whatever higher power was listening for getting back to the apartment in a timely fucking manner. Late nights didn't mean shit for Inkopolis traffic near Callie and Marie's place and Three wanted to pass out in one of their beds until they had to go meet Agent 8 and Off The Hook at their place.

Three followed her up the stairs to the apartment feeling the lack of sleep _finally_ start to catch up to them. By the time they were both in front of the door with her turning the lock they were willing to pass out on that cod awful plushy mess the Squid Sisters called a couch if it meant immediate unconsciousness.

To both of their surprises they found Agent 4 lightly snoring on the couch.

"What the hell?" Three said only to be shushed by Callie as she quietly shut the door and laid her keys into the bowl next to it.

The carpet muffled the sound of their footsteps as they both made their way to Callie's room.

Three kicked their shoes off and flopped onto the bed with a relieved sigh.

They stared at the ceiling waiting for Callie to join them. She was getting undressed if the rustle of fabric was any indication.

The feel of the bed dipping and Callie's soft 'skootch' was enough for them to roll over out of the middle.

"You'll be uncomfortable if you go to sleep in your clothes." She said pulling back the covers and crawling underneath them.

"Ugh, I can't be bothered." They groaned rolling back onto their back.

"At least let your tentacles down." She said, sitting up and motioning for Three to move so she could remove the tie.

"I'm still surprised you cut them. Your tentacles haven't been this short since you first cut them after joining the Splatoon." She said briefly playing with them before coxing Three out of their shirt and then their shorts.

They yawned more than ready to just curl into the older squid and call it a night. Morning? 

It was still dark damn it.

"Yeah, just didn't like the long hair anymore." They replied, that wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

It had started to bug them but not because of the length. The particular style of it was just a bit too feminine for their liking recently. So they just got it cut and tied it up and they felt better about it.

It could always grow back so it wasn't a huge issue anyway. Probably.

Callie just hummed and _finally_ wrapped her arms around them before going to sleep with Three following after.

Three awoke a few hours later with the previously pitch black room having taken on a shade of morning blue as the dim light hit the blinds. They couldn't have slept more than a few hours.

Better than nothing.

Though their mind was still foggy enough from sleep and the warm embrace and tangle of limbs from Callie that they thought they might be able to at least rest a bit longer until the sun rose.

They were also vaguely aware of Callie's thigh pressed into their crotch and how they were partially unsheathed if the slow squirming in between their thighs were any indication.

Dealing with that would also be a good use of time, if Callie was up for it.

They nuzzled her chin with the top of their head before leaning up to nip along her throat with the tip of their beak.

Three heard her sigh and mutter unintelligibly as she started to wake up. 

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Mhmm," they said, moving down to the base of her neck to gently nip at the skin there.

Callie sighed enjoying it for a few moments before pulling back and pressing her forehead to theirs.

"No marks, I have things to do."

They didn't respond but felt her start to move her thigh against their crotch. Letting out a sigh they nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly they found themselves a bit self conscious. They really weren't sure why. It's not as if this was the first time they had done this. Maybe it was the fact that was still early and the fog from their mind hadn't quite lifted yet. Or maybe it was the warmth of Callie's body around them under the blankets against the early morning chill that still pervaded the room.

"Do you want me to touch you Three?" She asked,kissing the top of their head.

_Yes._

"Yeah," they muttered.

Three heard her hum before shifting into her squid form.

That made them wake up a little. They had heard about this kinda thing. Even considered asking Callie about it but, having it done so quickly was unexpected to say the least.

"...Can I y'know?" Three asked as the two of them repositioned themselves. Three moving on top of her while Callie let her tentacles rest on Three's calves. 

She tilted her head up and let it fall back to the pillow in what Three assumed was a nod.

Alright, consent granted. Cool. 

They moved forward a bit lining up their crotch with the tip of her beak before pulling their underwear down enough to free their tentacle. They felt her open her beak before they slowly slipped in.

Callie was so warm. Between the covers around them and the soft slick limbs of Callie's squid form resting on their body they couldn't help but let out a soft groan.

They gave a slow thrust so as to not choke her and to make sure they didn't snag on the sharper parts of her beak. Even when they found a rhythm they kept the pace slow enjoying the unusual feel of it.

Three leaned down shortening the length of the thrusts. Callie let out a garbled sound that vibrated along their length.

They couldn't help but groan, "Fuck Callie, I'm gonna-"

Three felt her move her tentacles onto their back pushing them deeper into her mouth. They shivered and let out a soft moan as they came with Callie drinking it all down until they pulled back, too sensitive to have her mouth on them any longer.

They rolled over as they resheathed and kicked off their underwear while Callie shifted back and rested her head on their chest.

"Feeling good?" Callie asked before leaning up to press a kiss to their cheek.

"Better," they yawned, "like I can actually go back to sleep."

"Then go ahead. It's still early." She said.

They heard her let a yawn as well decided that a little more sleep was a good idea and let themself slip back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for far longer than I would care to admit. I forgot to post it.


End file.
